


New Neighbour

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt received on Tumblr: Modern/Real life!AU where Tucker is a single dad trying to get by and Wash is his new across-the-hall neighbor in his apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Neighbour

Tucker had always thought that single mothers were some of the world’s toughest women but after working two jobs and trying to raise his son on his own, he knew it. From Monday to Friday, Tucker would wake up early to start his day job at seven so he could finish at three in the afternoon before heading home to start his evening job at five. Weekends were kept free so he could spend time with his son, Junior. Thankfully he had a network of friends who were more than willing to help look after Junior while he was working.  
  
It was late Friday night and Tucker was heading home from his evening job at a nearby cafe. It was almost the weekend. He could sleep in till mid-morning tomorrow and then just chill out around the house for the rest of the day with Junior. He couldn’t wait for this week to end! He trudged up the path to the front door and gratefully pulled it open. Thank goodness he was on the ground floor.   
  
Tucker felt as though he’d just fallen asleep when he felt tiny hands shake him awake. Looks like he wouldn’t be getting that sleep in. He looked at the clock. Eight in the morning. Tucker refused to groan in exasperation.  
  
“Hey, what’s up little man?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Junior grabbed Tucker’s hand and pulled him towards the window. Tucker staggered to his feet, tiredness making his head spin a little as he stood. Eagerly, Junior pointed out the open window down to the street at a truck piled high with furniture.   
  
“Looks like someone is moving into apartment number two, buddy.”  
  
Junior grinned widely. He held his hands up, his index fingers slightly crooked as he linked them together briefly before unhooking them and repeating the motion.  
  
Tucker couldn’t help but smile down at his beaming son and he copied the sign that Junior had made. “Yeah, maybe we can be friends.”  
  
Junior made one of his unintelligible sounds in his excitement and leaned a little out the window, waving at the man who had stepped out of the truck.   
  
Noticing movement from the corner of his eye, the blonde turned to look up at the child waving at him. He was a little confused at first, but the kid seemed so happy he gave a small wave back.   
“Hello.”  
  
Junior grinned even wider and pulled at Tucker’s arm so he too would look out the window.  
“Hi. Junior doesn’t talk, so you’ll just get waved at a lot.”  
  
“I see,” the new tenant gave Junior another wave, this time a little more enthusiastic than the previous one.   
  
“You’re moving all this on your own?”  
  
“Well, I did have some friends helping me but they’re stuck in traffic. Apparently the road was closed because there was a crash earlier so it doesn’t seem as though they’ll be here for a while.”  
  
Although it wasn’t the most ideal way to spend his day off, Tucker thought he should do the neighbourly thing.

“Need a hand?”  
  
Tucker could easily see the relief that crossed the newcomer’s face.  
  
“I’d love some help.”  
  
Within moments, Tucker was by the truck, Junior sticking close behind him. Now that he was closer to their new neighbour, he was a little shy.  
  
“I’m Tucker and this here’s my little champ, Junior.”  
  
Junior waved again and received a smile in response.   
  
“Name’s David, but friends call me Wash. Thanks for offering to help. I owe you one.”  
  
Although Junior’s hearing was perfect, Tucker signed what was being said. It made things easier for him to understand and Junior liked it when Tucker signed to him.  
  
“Maybe after this we can go and get ice-cream?”  
  
The suggestion threw Wash off.   
  
“Ice-cream?”  
  
“Yeah. I’d suggest going for a drink but bringing a four year old to a bar probably isn’t the greatest idea.”  
  
Wash chuckled. “Ice cream is good. Maybe we can go for a drink another time.”  
  
Tucker jumped up into the back of the truck, dislodging the mattress. “We definitely can go for a drink another time.”


End file.
